Artemis FowlStuck
by Darkwolfpup22
Summary: When Holly, Artemis and Butler go and investigate a storm they find a boy with grey skin, horns, and a selection of colourful vocabulary - that's right - its Karkat Vantas. But soon, other trolls start showing up, and they have to get home. If you want to find out more then read! Rated T for Karkat's bad language. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey im back and once again i have another story to tell, **

**However there are some things i must tell you.**

**I am using wordpad and it does not correct or even underline any mistakes I make, so i am sorry if my bad typing annoys you.**

**My characters tend to be a little OOC because i can never really capture the character**

**Lastly, i am not that smart and dont always get what Artemis and Foaly mean, so sometimes i'll just skip over the conversation. sorry**

**Thnx for reading, enjoy. **

**I own nothing.**

Artemis Fowl was in his study with Holly Short, Mulch Diggums, and Butler, his parents and little brothers had went on a trip to california, and no matter how much they had begged, Artemis had refused to go with them. So with the whole mansion was his for a month so he had invited his friend Holly round and Mulch as well. He was currently trying to explain to Holly how he had saved her after she had died on Hybras. It was hard work but eventually she managed to understand.

"Oh i think i get it now" said Holly hitting her palm with her fist. Her face had lit up and she looked thankfully to Artemis for being so patient. "Thank goodness, its not easy having to explain this to a simple mind" said Artemis as he leaned back in his chair. Holly spluttered "Simple!?" She looked angry for a second but then her face split into a grin and she pulled out her neutrino and spun it round a dozen times.

"You may be smart mudboy, but can you do his?" she asked cockily. Artemis looked at her and smiled. "No i guess i cant do that" he said. Holly made a triumphant smile and put her gun back in her holster. "Can you not swing that round, some people would like to keep their heads thank you very much" said Mulch. He was currently sitting in the corner eating about seven sandwiches - and getting crumbs... everywhere.

Suddenly Artemis's computer screen lit up and Foaly the centaur's face appeared on the screen, he looked excited and nervous at the same time. "Artemis, Holly, Butler, get over here" he said with a giddy voice. "Hey what about me?!" asked Mulch with an offended voice. Of course, no one took any notice of him though.

"What is it foaly?" asked Holly, she ran a hand through her auburn crew cut. Artemis just looked adjitated that the centaur had taken control of his computer, and curious to find out what he had to say.

"You'll never believe it but there are some huge readings of power round your area," said Foaly. Holly tilted he head, "come on Foaly your gonna have to give us more than that," she said dissapointed. Foaly smiled and began almost bouncing in excitement before explaining again "apparently its a portal created in a tear of paradox space," he said.

Butler looked thoughtful, "like the one for Hybras?" he asked. Foaly shook his head "that's what i thought it was to, but this ones different, almost as if it came from another universe itself!" Foaly finished the sentence with a high neigh. "Donkey boy just cut to the chase," said Mulch, who had joined them at the computer.

"Well, why cant we see anything?" asked Holly. Artemis spoke up "there will be something soon, just as it gathers enough energy there will be some sort of major power surge, here it will be quite big, but on the other side it could range from the whole planet to the size of an atom. And whatever happens to be on the other side of that tear will-"

"-get sucked through the tear and into our world" finished Foaly for Artemis. Artemis pulled an annoyed face but let it slide. Holly seemed worried, "but what if the whole planet gets sucked through?" she asked. Butler made a face, he always thought he could protect Artemis from anything, but a whole planet colliding with earth seemed a bit too much for him.

Mulch made a noise crossed with a snigger and a moan. Foaly shook his head and looked at another monitor before answering. "Not this time, i have done some calculations and it seems that instead of one big tear, small ones stretching from one meter to two metres will occur over the next fortnight." said Foaly. Holly sighed with relief, she looked round for Artemis but saw he had crossed the room and was looking out of the window. She walked over and was about to ask what was wrong when she saw the storm clouds.

"Foaly, you getting this?" asked Holly,

"yes, its remarkable" said Foaly all giddy again.

Butler joined them at the window, his face stoic.

In the sky was a swirling cloud about the size of the Fowl mansion crackling with red lightning. Suddenly a bolt of it hit the ground next to some trees and just like that the storm dissapeared. "That was... quick" said Holly, still in awe "but i didnt see anything come through."

Artemis pointed to where the bolt had hit the ground, "if anything came through at all I'm guessing it would have been in that one bolt" he said slowly, as if he couldnt believe what he had just saw. Holly activated her wings and began flying out the door, "you coming?" she asked Mulch and Artemis, Mulch shook his head but Artemis began following her outside. Butler however put his arm in front of Artemis and said "listen, i dont think you should be going out there." But Artemis just gently pushed his arm away and said "I'll be fine old friend." Butler didnt look so sure but didnt say anything else.

When they had almost reached the impact site they could see there was a small crater. Holly flew over it and stopped with a look of horror on her face. "Artemis!" she called "theres someone inside the crater!" Artemis had been struggling to catch up, he was not in shape. But after hearing that last comment, he sprinted just that little more, Butler in pursuit.

Artemis stopped at the edge of the crater, there was indeed someone in there. He was lying unconsious on his side curled in a ball with his arms over his head. Holly landed inside the crater and Artemis slid down the side. Holly gently moved the body and moved his arms away from the head. Holly, Artemis and Butler all shared a gasp. The boy had horns, they were bright and looked like candycorn, they were quite stubby and curled upwards. He also had messy black hair, pointy teeth and grey skin. He seemed pretty small and was wearing a black long sleeved top that had the cancer sign on in light grey, he also wore dark grey jeans and black trainers.

"Fascinating" breathed Artemis as he looked over the strange person...thing. "Do you think it speaks english?" asked Holly. Artemis shrugged, "it is unlikely, yet almost anything could be different." Holly was surprised at how vague Artemis was being, usually he was very specific. _He must not know much about this_ thought Holly. Artemis reached forward to touch the creatures shoulder when it's yellow eyes began to open. Artemis felt himself being lifted hastily out of the crater by Butler, Holly meanwhile was using her shield so the creature wouldnt see her. Butler and Artemis dove behind a bush so they could observe yet not be seen.

Artemis POV

I was thinking seven things at once, most of then were questions:

1- How come this creature looks so human like - yet not?

2- Why does he have horns?

3- Does Holly know what species he is?

4- Is it civilised?

5 - How would i communicate?

6 - does it speak english?... gnommish wouldnt be so bad either

7 - I need to stop this bush from ripping my suit

Normal POV

Suddenly the creature stood up shakily and dusted himself off. But it was what happened next that surprised Butler, Holly and Artemis to their very cores. The creature Held his hand and said "What the fuck just happened?!"

**Thnx for reading - plz plz plz plz plz review - it doesnt take long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own the characters. Thnx for reading and stuff. Plz review.**

Artemis and Butler almost jumped out of the bush when they heard the creature talk, especially since he swore. Artemis watched as he looked at the sky for ages, he couldnt tell from where he was... but it looked like it's eyes were reflective.

Holly decided it had been long enough and she unshielded a little ways in front of him. He stumbled back and fell over while shouting "what the fuck?!" Holly giggled and held out a tiny hand to help him up. He scowled and got up by himself, Holly shrugged and put her hand back down by her side.

"I'm Holly" she said with a smile... she was trying really hard to not shoot him, but she might as well give him the benfit of the doubt. "Karkat" growled out the... the... um.

"Pardon me for asking, but what are you exactly?" she asked curiously. Karkat looked at her like she was stupid, "I'm a troll, did you not notice the fucking horns" he said gesturing half heartedly to his candy corn like horns.

Holly almost fell over, that was not what she was expecting, trolls were huge, and hairy, and smelly, they walked on four legs, they were vicious and had huge tusks! There was no way this boy was a troll, he was human-like, only had sharp pointy teeth - not tusks. Small horns, he wore clothes, wasnt hairy, could talk, and he was really short, he also seemed way smarter than the trolls she knew, but then again there wasnt much competition in that area, and he was kind cute. Holly mentally reeled back - where did THAT come from?! She shook her head and looked at him again.

He was looking at the bush where Artemis and Butler were hiding. "Who's in the bush?" he asked. Holly's immediate reaction was to lie and protect them, "no one" she said automatically. Karkat's mood suddenly changed in a heartbeat "FUCKING LIAR!" Karkat shouted, Holly fell back for real this time, she landed on her but and stared up at him. "I CAN FUCKING SEE AN ARM STICKING OUT THE SIDE OF THE FUCKING BUSH!"

Artemis who was currently inside the bush hastily pulled his arm back inside the bush. He then realised it was pointless and stood up and brushed the excess leaves from his suit. "Greetings" he called across the open space. Karkat facepalmed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "oh fuck it all"

Butler then stood up next. Artemis watched Karkat's face for any signs of the terror or nervousness that he enjoyed people making. However, Karkat didnt seem to be even bothered by his bodyguard's huge size. Artemis was disapointed but masked it. Butler seemed a bit surprised that the 'troll' was not intimidated by him, so was Holly, she was so used to anyone freaking out when they saw Butler.

Karkat looked round the place, his eyes rested on Butler, he must admit that he was impressed by the human's size. But Karkat was sure he was not stronger than Equius, who couldnt even open a car door gently without almost pulling it off. Besides, Karkat had checked his strife specibus and he had his trusty sickles with him. So in other words, he wasnt worried about the huge bodyguard.

Artemis walked over to the alien, he walked round it once inpecting it. "What the fuck are you doing?" asked Karkat. Artemis stopped in front of him and said "I'm Artemis Fowl the second, and the man behind me is my bodyguard, Butler." He said, his voice confident yet tainted with a bit of curiousity. Karkat crossed him arms "I'm Karkat Vantas, now that thats over and done with, where the fuck am I?" he snapped. Artemis tried not to react to the bad language, "Your outside my house in Ireland... also you are on earth." Artemis found it neccassery to add that last part.

Karkat jumped back surprised, "but... thats impossible" he said looking round wildly. Holly stepped forward, "how is that impossible" she asked. Karkat turned to her and said "Earth was destroyed ages ago."

Holly, Butler and Artemis were shocked to hear this.

"What year?" asked Holly, suddenly quite afraid... although she would never show it.

"2009" stated Karkat, he suddenly began checking through his sylledex again. To anyone else it would look like he as staring at the sky with glassy eyes. His captchalogued items included:

- a spare change of clothes

- His almost empty of slime recooperoon - (however its spelt, I typed this when i had no internet)

- a trollian website disc- (like a memory stick for trollian)

- 5 sopor pies - for Gamzee

- 3 bottles of faygo

- and in his strife specibus he had his trusty sickles with him, that was always good.

He stopped checking through his sylledex and saw everyone was staring strangly at him.

"What were you doing?" asked Butler. He was a little wary of this strange creature, and stayed near Artemis as much as he could so he could protect him against anything the troll did.

"Checking my sylledex" he said as if it was the most obvious and natural thing in the world. Artemis was curious but let it slide again, he then realised that if he invited this troll into his house then he could study him a bit more, cautiously though. He didnt want any trouble, not that he didnt think Butler wouldnt protect him.

"Would you like to come inside the manor?" he asked Karkat. Holly and Butler tensed but Karkat looked him up and down before shrugging and saying, "sure, why the fuck not, as long as I can use your laptop."

Artemis was surprised that he knew what a laptop was but just shrugged it off and pointed towards the manor. "Lets go" he said. Karkat looked at it, "**thats** where you live?!" he asked. Artemis smirked, _must be new to seeing big houses, of course you cant get much bigger than Fowl manor._

"Meh, looks a little small but I can fucking live with that" said Karkat as he walked towards the manor. Artemis reeled back, he opened his mouth to snap but then thought of all the possibilities with this alien and he was immedietly calmer. He followed Karkat back towards his house. Holly and Butler looked at eachother before hurrying after them.

A while later - in the mansion

Karkat was about to go on a laptop and see if he could pester his friends but Holly grabbed his shoulder to stop him, she immidiatly regretted it when he whirled around "WHO SAID YOU COULD FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU FUCKING NOOKSUCKER!" he shouted angrily. Holly wasnt sure what a 'nooksucker' was but she was sure that it was an insult. She held her hands up in the surrendering position and said "sorry, I wont do it again, but I think you should meet a friend of ours, he's a centaur called Foaly."

At this Karkat sniggered and muttered something about "Equius" before following them up the stairs.

In the room

Artemis opened the door and saw Mulch in a heated arguement with Foaly, Mulch was leaning into the computer screen and trying to make some sort of point when he spotted Artemis at the door, "this isnt over" he growled at the computer screen. Foaly's voice came through the speakers "count on it."

Artemis, Butler, Holly and Karkat all filed into the room, Mulch saw Karkat and looked confused, he opened his mouth but Butler put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Artemis went and stood in front of the screen and Holly kept Karkat out of Foaly's visual range.

"Foaly when we went out we discovered something where the red bolt of lightning had hit the ground" said Artemis calmly. Foaly's face lit up and he began speaking quickly "oooh what was it, let me see, let me see!" And with that Holly pulled Karkat into the view of the monitor. Foaly was silent for a few seconds before leaning forward as close as he could and splitting into a huge smile, he leaned back and began prancing round neighing and jumping.

When he returned back to the screen he looked more excited than a small child that had just been told it was going to be christams for a year. "I dont believe it!" said Foaly over and over again. "Dont believe what Foaly?" asked Holly, now incredibly curious.

Foaly took a moment to look dramatic, he stretched out his arm and pointed straight at Karkat and said slowly "**That **is an alternian troll."

**Well there we go, chapter 2 over and done with. Thnx for the reviews guys, they really helped.**

**Darkwolfpup22**


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own anything and this is chapter 3, so sit back and enjoy the read. :33**

Terezi was in her respite block, she was messing around and playing one of her justice games with one of her scalemates. Once it was sucessfully hanging outside the tree she looked/smelled around her room and began captchalogueing stuff, she was going to Kanaya's for a sort of sleepover.

Terezi captchalogued her recooperoon and one of her scalemates, followed by a pack of chalk and a spare pair of clothes and her spare red glasses. And just for fun - her lucky penny, she had always used it in her justice games. One side had a scratch down it, if it landed on that side facing up then the victim would be killed, if it landed on the unscratched side, they would have a chance to defend themselves. Not that it mattered much, she couldnt see the coin anyways... oh the perks of being blind.

Terezi checked her strife specibus and took out her cane... her totally badass red and white striped cane with the dragon head on top. In fact... her cane was so badass it could turn into nunchucks or double swords.

Yeah **that **badass.

Once Terezi was satisfied with everything she had collected, she set out. Using her incredibly keen sense of smell she was able to navigate her way out of her house and into the night. As she was walking along she smelled a scent of sadness and lavender, she immediatly recognised it as Eridan.

"Hey" she said, Terezi may not of liked Eridan that much but she always tried to be friendly. "Oh, hey Terezi" he said. Eridan asked "wwhat are you doing out here?" and Terezi replied with "I am going to Kanaya's hive for a slumber party with Nepeta"

Terezi could smell Eridan's attitude change. "Wwhy wwould you associate youself with such loww bloods?" he asked. Terezi put her hand on her hip and snapped "because i dont need to care about blood colours to have friends." Eridan opened his mouth to answer when he saw a sort of small floating white lighting bolt next to Terezi.

Terezi heard a crackling noise and smelled a sort of... tear next to her. Had someone ripped some paper or something? Suddenly she was pulled backwards and felt herself floating away.

pov switch - about an hour ago

Holly now knew that Karkat hadnt lied when he said that he was a troll, what she was curious about however was how Foaly knew what he was. However she didnt even need to open her mouth because Artemis asked the question for her.

"How do you know that Foaly?" asked Artemis. Foaly pointed to Karkat again and replied with "I studied them for a while when I was a little younger. They were said to have created the universe, but then there was a prophecy that said they would also end the world."

With that all eyes stared at Karkat, he shrugged and said "ok so i created the fucking universe, but it wasnt JUST me who destroyed Earth, that was all John, and maybe Dave... that asshole."

They were all surprised to hear this and said nothing until Mulch asked "who is John and Dave?" They all looked at him expectantly, Karkat glared at them and snapped "just some other humans I happen to know. **(OK here is a made up fact... or whatever) **they managed to leave or universe and messaged us on trollian saying the had found a new planet that seemed a lot like earth... wait a minute." Karkat dashed to the window and opened it, Butler had to physically stop himself shooting him beause of the fast movement.

"What are you doing?" asked Holly. Karkat looked at her and snapped "do i have to fucking spell it out for you. If they said they found a new planet that looked like earth outside of our dimension that must mean that they are on this fucking planet somewhere!" and with that Karkat ran out the room and hurried to find a laptop or computer.

...

When Holly and Artemis found him later he was typing furiously on an old laptop, well, banging his fist on the keys would be a more accurate description. "LOAD, LOAD... FUCKING LOAD ALREADY!" Karkat screamed at the computer. Artemis walked in to try and stop him from breaking the laptop when the screen suddenly flickered on, "YES!" called Karkat as he then began typing. Holly and Artemis leaned sneakily over his shoulder to see what was happening. This was what they saw:

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling: twinArmageddons [TA] at 12:34pm

CG: SOLLUX YOU ASSWIPE LISTEN UP!

TA: What the hell KK? Where the fuck are you ii have been tryiing two get iin touch with you all day.

CG: NO TIME FOR THAT NOW I THINK I MIGHT BE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION... ON FUCKING GOG-DAMN EARTH!

TA: Well that2 iintre2tiing. Are you 2ure about thi2 kk?

CG: OF COURE IM FUCKING SURE, WHY WOULD I MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT UP, IM NOT EGBERT YOU KNOW!

TA: That2 true, maybe ii could get a piinpoiint on your locatiion iif you 2end me a 2ort of 2ignal.

CG: FINE, I'LL FUCKNG DO THAT, JUST GIVE ME A FEW MINUTES

TA: Alriight kk, ii am goiing two tell the other2 about thi2. Hold on a whiile longer.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling: twinArmageddons [TA] at 12:45am

Artemis was puzzled as to what this site was, he was also amazed that it could work even when in seperate universes. He was also curious about who this 'Sollux' was and why he typed the way he did.

"Have you two nooksuckers been watching me this whole fucking time?!" asked/yelled Karkat at them. Artemis and Holly shared a guilty glance before nodding, Karkat just sighed and falepalmed before turning back to the screen.

"Who was that?" asked Holly. Karkat spun round in his chair again with a scowl on his face. "That was Sollux, hes a hacker from my world, well thats what he calls himself, I never really understood the term, he created a virus that could save or end the world or something" answered Karkat. They then all heard a ping come from the laptop and saw that Karkat had another message. This time it was from someone whos username was: terminallyCapricious.

Karkat groaned but opened the message anyway. This was what Artemis and Holly could see on the screen:

terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:56pm

TC: HeY mY MoThErFuCkInG bRoThEr, WhAt Is AlL uP iN tHiS ShIt?

CG: WHAT THE FUCK GAMZEE?, HAS SOLLUX NOT TALKED TO YOU YET? UGH, I GUESS NOT, EITHER THAT OR HES BEEN TROLLING YOU AND YOU HAVE BEEN SPACING OUT AS PER FUCKING USUAL!

Artemis and Holly shared a glance that held he same question _how and why do the aliens know so many earth cuss words, and now do they use them as if there just normal speech? _Or something along those lines...

TC: No No KaRbRo! SoLBrO hAs NoT tRoLlEd Me yEt BrOtHeR i WaS JuSt TryInG tO gEt In tOuCh WiTh YoU fOr AgEs BuT YoU WoUlDnT aNsWeR mE :o(

CG: WELL IM SORRY IVE BEEN A BIT BUSY... GETTING SUCKED INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION AND GREETED BY A BUNCH OF WIERDOES WHO DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT TROLLS ARE.

Karkat was reminded once again of the precences behind him when he heard the female one say "hey!" But Karkat just ignored her and heard the ping of Gamzee's reply

TC: WoAh BrO, sOuNdS iNtEnSe. HoNk :o)

Holly looked at Artemis and mouthed _Honk? _and he smiled, Holly even silently giggled a little. They both turned their heads back to the screen when they heard Karkat typing fast and vigourously.

CG: INTENSE!? INTENSE?! WHAT THE FUCK! UGH, YOU WOULDNT FUCKING UNDERSTAND YOU FUCKING HIGH CLOWN! YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT

CG: ANYWAY IS TEREZI OK?

TC: I dUnNo, I hAvNt HeArD FrOm HeR fOr a wHiLe. i TrIeD MoThErFuCkInG tRoLlIInG hEr bEfOrE AnD tHeRe wAs nO aNsWeR.

CG: OH WELL... IM NOT FUCKING WORRIED. I WAS JUST, CURIOUS THATS ALL. ANYWAYS, TROLL ME BACK WHEN YOU GET SOLLUX'S MESSAGE.

TC: YoU gOt iT My MoThErFuCkInG BrOtHEr. HoNk HoNk HoNk :o)

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 12:62pm

Karkat shut the laptop, and picked it up... then it suddenly dissapeard. Artemis and Holly both yelled "AH!" at the same time. Karkat whirled around and fell off his chair, "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU YELL?" Karkat shouted as he got off the floor. "How did you make that laptop dissapear?" asked Holly. Karkat rolled his eyes and stood up, "I captchlogued it," he said, when Artemis and Holly's confused expressions didnt change he just scowled and said "listen, I cant fucking explain it so shut up."

Few seconds later

Artemis noticed Karkat seemed a little more stressed than usual. His shoulders were tenser and he hadnt stopped scowling ever since they had asked how the laptop dissapeared. And his hands were clenched into a fist and his eye was twitching ever so slightly.

Karkat then began walking to the front door, Holly and Artemis thought he was going to leave them, so they went to stop him. However he walked out the front door and to a tree out the front, he held out his yellow-clawed hands and two green and pink sickles appeared. Artemis and Holly gasped and stepped back. Karkat then began slicing up the tree, Holly and Artemis had to admit - they were surprised. The way Karkat used his sickles was more of an art than a way of fighting. He was so light and quick on his feet, he was precise and accurate, as turns and twists were introduced into the fight.

Suddenly all that was left of the tree was a splintered mess. Karkat made his sickles dissapear and sighed at the sky. He then turned and pushed past Artemis and Holly before he walked back into the house. "Wow" said Holly. Artemis nodded in agreement before they followed Karkat back into the manor.

15 mins later.

Karkat was asleep on the sofa in front of the living room flatscreen. Artemis was scanning him and looking for where Karkat had hid his sickles and his laptop. However he was not getting any reading about where the things were. It was getting him very adgiatated because he was so used to knowing all the information. "Are you ok Artemis?" asked Butler, he was a bit concerned for his charge.

Artemis nodded and once again looked at Karkat's face, this was not the first time Karkat had moved or his face had contorted in vivid horror.

Suddenly a gust of wind whipped round the manor, Butler, Holly, and Artemis (Mulch had left) put their hands over their faces as their hair was whipped around their faces, well... except Butler.

A white line appeared in the middle of the room and small teal lightning bolts crackled around it, there was a flash and a girl was left lying on the floor. She had grey skin, small straight warm coloured horns. Black short hair and black lips and pointy teeth, they couldn't see her eyes because

1 - her eyes were hidden by red shades

2 - her eyes were closed.

She groaned and stood up, Artemis saw she was an alternian troll as well. She then took a long deep sniff of the air and broke into a sly smile. "Hiiiiiiiiii" she dragged out, "my name is Terezi Pyrope."

**Thnx so much for reading, listen if you guys know any fans of homestuck and Artemis Fowl then tell them about this fanfic plz, i have so little reviews that its scary. Thnx for reading another chapter. **

**Darkwolfpup22**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, i have been having some internet connection problems. So this chapter came a little late. Sorry guys, I dont own anything except the storyline and some made up facts. Enjoy.**

Artemis's head was whirring. He couldnt believe what he just saw, an alternian troll - and quite a pretty one - had just come throgh a portal inside his living room, then introduced herself as Terezi, what did all of this mean and why was her portal smaller than Karkat's. He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard her voice.

"Uh, hello, mr licorice?" said the newly arrived Terezi, Holly sniggerd and Butler jst stared at Terezi thoughtfully. "You smelled like you were spacing out for a while there," she stated. Artemis looked up and replied cooly "I am fine, but I have a few questions for you." He opened his mouth to ask why she had called him Mr licorice when she zoomed past him and bent besides Karkat. She then held out her hand and a red and white striped cane appeared, it also had a red dragon head on the top.

She stroked the cane for a few seconds before bringing it down on Karkat. Artemis, Holly and Butler jumped and then stared at her open mouthed.

Karkat leapt off the sofa rubbing his head and cursing loudly. "WOAH THE FUCKING HELL IN A NOOKSUCKERS LUSCUS HAPPE - . ... Terezi?" Karkat's expression turned from angry and confused to grateful and happy at once - well... as happy as Karkat could pull off. He took her in a hug and she hugged him back.

When they parted Karkat said "thanks for waking me up."

"Oh it was no problem nubby, I couldnt have you fallin asleep without the aid of sopor slime now could I?" cackled Terezi, she stood up and Karkat stood up next to her. Holly then came forward "do you two know eachother?" she asked. Karkat turned to her "well no shit. Sure i'll just hug the next stranger who woke me out of my horrorterror shall I?" he said sarcastically. Holly got angry but then realised what he had said, "horrorterror?" she questioned.

Terezi 'looked' at her through red glasses, "I believe you humans call then... um nightmares, basically when they go to sleep a troll's subconscienceness is plagued by all the culling and the carnage we have seen, its basicully like reliving all the worst moments in your life over and over, mixed in with other horrible memories, there also tends to be a lot of blood, the only way we have of escaping these horrorterrors is to sleep in a substance called sopor slime which gives us a dreamless sleep. So basicully i woke Karkat up so he wouldnt... well, you know."

Holly looked horrified, even Artemis seemed a little nauseated, and Butler was frowning slightly more than he usually did. Artemis cleared his throat, "well, you are welcome to rest here, we wont spy on you." Terezi then sniffed the air deeply in Artemis's direction, she frowned, "Mr licorice, its not very nice to lie," Terezi cackled. Artemis took a step back, "what are you talking about, its not like you can _smell _lies," he said slowly. Terezi cackled again, "oh believe me, I can smell a whole lot more than just lies Mr liciorice."

"Stop calling me that" snapped Artemis, "my name is Artemis Fowl, where would you even get Mr licorice from anyway?" Terezi just smiled, "you wear a black suit, black tastes like licorice," she said, she also licked her lips for a point. Butler stepped in "can you smell colours?" he asked, Terezi nodded, "can taste them to."

Holly then came forward, "how?" she asked with a disbelieveing tone. Terezi grinned and slowly removed her glasses to reveal her closed eyes, then she slowly opened them so they could see two bright red eyes with no pupils.

Artemis was curious and surprised, Holly was scared and wondered, and Butler... well he didnt realy show any emotion except mild shock.

"OH MY FUCKING GOG ASSWIPE SHI-" cursed Karkat as a selection of pings eminated from his sylldex. He took out the laptop and saw sollux trolling him. He opened the chat and eveyone leaned over his shoulder to see.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGenetist [CG] at 13:58pm

TA: Karkat, are you there?

CG: YEAH, IM HERE, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!

TA: ii maneged two get a reading on where you are due to a ma22iive power 2urge, what happened?

CG: WELL.. GUESS FUCKING WHAT... TEREZI'S HERE! *FUCKING YAY...*

TA: 2arca2m?

CG: NO SHIT

TA: Anyway can ii 2peak two her for a 2econd, put her on

Artemis, Butler and Holly all shared a glance, how could a blind girl read and type text? It made no sense. They didnt have much time to think about it because Karkat handed Terezi the laptop and she, wait... licked the screen and began typing, she kept sniffing the keys and the screen but other than that she typed fluently. The humans were amazed.

CG: H3Y SOLLUX.

TA: hii terezii, had a niice day?

CG: h4h4h4h4h4, TH4T WOULD H4V3 B33N 3V3N B3TT3R 1F YOU H4DNT B33N TYP1NG 1N TH4T YUCKY T3XT. 1 M34N S3RIOUSLY, YOU H4VE N1C3 BLU3B33RY AND UTT3RLY D3L1C1OUS R3D, Y3T YOU ST1LL US3 D1SGUST1NG MUST4RD. 33W :/

TA: are we really talkiing about thi2 now?

CG: H4H4H4H4H4 1 DUNNO.

TA: liisten ii just wanted to know iif you were really there, but siince iits obviious that you are ju2t put KK back on.

CG: UM, OKAAAAAYY : ?

CG: IM BACK ASSWIPE

TA: oh, kk iis that you, ii almost diidnt recogniise you, hahaha

CG: VERY FUNNY FUCKASS, IS THERE ANYTHING IN PARTICULAR YOU WANTED TO PESTER ME FOR

TA: oh yeah, ii diid a biit of hackiing...

CG: STILL DONT KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS YOU NOOKSUCKER

TA: let me fiinii2h would you! Anyway ii found out that you are on earth iin a paralell uniiver2e... the same uniiver2e john, and dave are iin.

CG: WHAT ABOUT HE OTHER TWO?

TA: Rose ii2 here with Kanaya and Jade ii2 2omewhere iin space makiing a new uniiver2e or 2omethiing, ii really dont know.

CG: OH GREAT. SO INSTEAD OF PEOPLE WHO CAN ACTUALLY HELP US WEVE GOT FUCKING DERPFACE AND SELFPROCLAIMED DOUCHEBAG COOL . BRILLIANT!

TA: ii dunno kk, they could be u2eful. Doe2 the laptop your u2iing have a camera?

CG: I DONT FUCKING KNOW

Artemis silently pointed to the small camera on the top of the laptop. Karkat glared but trolled Sollux back anyway.

CG: YEAH IT DOES

TA: cool, actiivate iit.

CG: WHY SHOULD I?

TA: oh my gog kk! ju2t do somethiing u2eful once iin your liife!

CG: ...

carcinoGenetist [CG] started a video troll with twinArmageddons [TA] at 14:09pm.

Everyone saw a small window open on the screen as the video call was started. The humans watched as another troll appeared on the screen. He also had grey skin, he was wearing a pair of glasses, the right lense was red and the left lense was blue. He also had different horns to the other trolls they had seen. He had four intstead on two and the outer horns were longer than the inner ones. He was wearing a black -shirt with the zodiac sign Gemini on th front in dull yellow.

"Hey Sollux" chirped Terezi.

"Hey TZ" replied the other troll. Karkat hmfded and Terezi smacked on the back of the head with her cane.

"Uh, guy_s, _who are the human_s _wi_th _ you?" said Sollux. His face had a look of confusion on it.

Said humans had all jut realised that Sollux had a pretty nasty lisp. Artemis then realised that he had to ask a question. He turned the screen slightly more towards him and Sollux got a better look at him.

"Your pale" stated Sollux looking at the screen. Holly giggled and Artemis just frowned a little.

"Your not exactly tanned yourself, but anyways to buisness, you have a lisp, correct" said Artemis, is was not a question as much as it was a statement . Sollux nodded and Artemis continued...

"is that why you type the way you do?" he asked. Sollux just laughed and nodded again.

"Yeah, the other sometimes make fun of me but I barely notice it anymore. Except when they ask me to say mississipi without lisping. Honestly people can be such bitches."

Artemis didnt like the language used but he responded anyway. "Indeed - "

However Artemis was suddenly cut off when Karkat raced across the room towards the huge muted flatscreen tv. Artemis followed him with his eyes as Butler unmuted the tv.

On tv it showed Peter Simmons and Chloe Bella. A couple of news people behind that stupid news desk the news company uses. The female- Chloe, was speaking in an irirsh accent but it was **what **she was saying that caught their attention the most.

"Has Halloween come early? Some people have been reporting that they have seen a clown wandering the streets of ireland. Said to have been wearing white facepaint, ponty teeth and long orange horns. Our sources have yet to capture the mysterious clown person on camera but we will keep you updated." Chloe finished with a small shuffle of the papers in front of her.

Peter turned towards her and said "thanks for that intresting story Chloe, now ont the weather with Tom Steen."

The screen was then turned off by a concerned Butler. Everyone slowly turned their heads towards Karkat . He was just sitting in front of the tv, his face unreadable. Holly went to put her hand on his shoulder but hesistated she looked to the others for permission, to her surprise Terezi nodded and Holly placed her hand on his shoulder, he jerked a little but didnt tell her to get off. It was indeed very worrying.

Terezi put a hand on his other shoulder and said softly "Karkat, say something."

Karkat took a breath and uttered one single word that didnt seem to be much better than when he had been quiet. He said...

"Gamzee"

**There we go ive ended on a dreaded cliffhanger. Mwuhahahahahahaha. PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! I'LL DIE IF I DONT GET REVIEWS. :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone... quick update. I have been VERY busy with school lately and havnt been able to write as much in the time I usually do. So I apologise. Next chap will be out sometime next week - so keep checking in.**

**Anyways I wanted to know if anyone had any ideas for any ships. - I am not a huge shipper myself (ish) but I would be happy to make a pairing - just fluff - for anyone who wanted one. I m open to all suggestions and will incroperate anything as long as its under the following terms**

**- I am only using**

**-Karkat**

**-Gamzee**

**-Eridan**

**-Terezi**

**-John**

**- and Dave**

**in this story. - So ships will be limited to them and them only. - Other than that anything is fine. The ship with the most review requests will be the one I pick. **

**Thnx for being so patient with me. Next chapter will be out very soon. **

**Darkwolfpup22**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 is finally here! Im sorry it took so long but ive been a little busy with homework and subject choosing - sucks to be me -.-' **

**Anyways here is chapter 5. I dont own ****anything**** - READ**

Gamzee sat on the top of a lampost staring at the starry sky. How had he even got up here? The answer continued to evade him. Eventually he setted for the only answer that made sense to him

"motherfucking miracles" he said softly as he tilted his painted face back up to the moon.

He heard a car pull up next to the lampost he was on and lazily turned his head towards the headlights. Two policemen got out of the car and shone a flashlight up at him. The slightly buffer man began shouting at him

"Young man, please get off the lampost!"

Gamzee looked at him with half lidded eyes and a lazy smile on his face.

"Sure thing motherfucker" he called down as he shimmied down the post. The cop looked surprised at his language and looks, and little angry about the bad language. When Gamzee was standing in front of the cop, he could see a lot of surprise in his face about what he looked like. I mean, how could the cop not be surprised. He was looking at a tall kid that had, grey skin with white facepaint on, wild messy hair, a stoned expression, and long orange horns. - The cop was sur those horns were fake- no one had horns.

"Listen kid I'm gonna have to see some ID please."

Gamzee just tilted his head to the side slightly.

"ID?" Gamzee asked.

The cop was obviously beggining to lose his cool.

"Yes kid... I-D. Your credit card or drivers license or something."

Gamzee just kept smiling.

"Sorry motherfucker, I dont carry shit like that around. Honk."

The cop was pissed now, he was going to arrest this kid. However before he could make a move to grab the kid a sleek black hummer with black tinted windows pulled up near the police car. A boy got out, he was thin, kinda tall, and had dark hair, pale blue eyes and very pale skin.

"Ah, there you are Thomas, come now, we will be late to the party," said the boy in a confident projecting speaking voice."

Gamzee just stared at him but the cop jerked his thumb towards Gamzee and said

"You know this kid?"

Artemis nodded.

"He is my cousin, we were on our way to a party when we realised we forget gifts, so I asked Thomas here to try and find some, he must have gotten lost again, hes a little... brain dameged. "

The cop gave a surprised face but then just nodded, got into his car and drove away. Gamzee was about to say something, but he didnt get a chance because he was suddenly hit in the chest with a bright smal beam of light. He fell backwards and was knocked out.

Holly unshielded a little ways away from Artemis with her neutrino still drawn. Butler got out of the drivers seat. Put the juggalo in the back seat, before climbing back into the car with Artemis and Holly and driving off.

A FEW HOURS AGO

Artemis was getting a little frustrated as he looked at the map on his computer. He was trying to locate this 'Gamzee' troll that Karkat had gotten a bit worried about about. However there had not been a sighting of him for the last three hours.

"Slippery troll" muttered Artemis as he tapped his fingers on the desk, Karkat leaned over Artemis' keyboard and used the mouse to draw another big grey cross on the computer map. He had been doing that for a while now, on every location they eliminated. - Well, that Artemis and Butler eliminated... Karkat just liked drawing the crosses. While the boys... and the man were doing this the girls were in the kitchen. Holly was drinking tea and Terezi was drinking a glass of cherry juice. They were also having a conversation about troll romance. (T= Terezi... H= Holly)

H: So, you have 4 quadrants of romance? All based off the symbols of playing cards?

T: Pretty much.

H: What are they called?

T: Well, the heart is pretty much self explanitory. - Its a matespritship. Which is the only quadrant that you humans... or elfs, seem to have.

The diamond is moraillegiance. Basicully its a sort of deep relationship between two trolls. Its like a friendship, but it goes way deeper. Usually a moiral is used to calm the other down and stuff. I dont really know because I dont have one. I was planning on asking Dave to be my moirail... but I havnt had the courage yet.

H: Hmm. So like, Karkat and Gamzee are moirails?

T: Exactly! Anyways, the spades is a kismesstude. Its a black romance relationship. Kinda like a hate/love thing

H: Were you ever in one?

T: Yeah, it was awful, it was with Gamzee. But that was before Sgrub rebooted and we all came back to life. - Its an extemmely long story.

H: Ok, how about the club?

T: Oh, they are very special because it a three way relationship. But instead of love, its more hate. Basicully two of three trolls will want to kill eachother. like - full blown hate. The third stops them doing that. Kinda like a peace keeper.

H: wow yousure know a lot about troll romance, is it like a lesson you have to study?

T: hahahahahahaha. No, actually I got it from Karkles.

H; WAIT. Karkat is the romance expert?

T: Yeah, while trolls would normally go out and kill bloods lower than them, Karkat stayed home and watched rom-coms, he loves em.

H: Kill? Is that normal for trolls?

T: Yep. Personally - I never went out to cull trolls. I preffered to stay home and fight crime with my elite team of scalemates!

H: I'm guessing role playing games? hahaha

T: Yep :) JUSTICE!

H+T: hahahhahahahahahahahahahahahaha

It was at this moment Artemis, Butler and Karkat came through the kitchen door. Karkat was holding a small map covered in grey crosses and one red circle. Karkat gestured to the red circle and said

"we found him"

PRESENT HOUR

Gamzee woke up in the back of the car about 10 mins from Fowl Manor. This surprised Artemis, Holly and Butler because the blast was supposed to knock hm out for an hour, but it only lasted twenty minutes.

Holly drew her neutrino again and prepared to shoot. However, all Gamzee did was shuffle a little bit before looking out the window, he put his hand out and a bottle of Faygo appeared. He unscrewed it and chugged it down. Before resuming his habit of staring out the window.

It was a few minutes before Gamzee spoke up starting Holly a little.

"Motherfucking miracles"

"Excuse me?" asked Holly, looking at him strangly.

"The stars sis. I mean, there up and all so motherfucking far away. Yet they still shine bright. - Motherfucking miracles those stars are."

Despite the bad language, Holly was actually a little surprised to hear such nice words come from such a strange creatures mouth.

"Yeah, I suppose they are" Holly said with a smile.

"Hey, I all up and never caught your name sis" said Gamzee with a lazy smile on his painted face."

"...Its Holly. Holly Short." she said.

"Holly eh? Nice name sister. My names Gamzee motherfucking Makara"

Holly nodded and shook his hand. - Well, if shaking his hand meant that she offered him her hand, and have him look at it before staring out the window again - counted as shaking hands.

The hummer pulled up at Fowl Manor and they all got out. Gamzee looked at the big place with that same expression on his face. Holly scooted over to Artemis.

"Hey, is it me, or does Gamzee act... strange."

Artemis turned to her.

"Well Holly, he is an alien. I wouldnt be surprised, although you are right. He does seem to be a little different to the previous trolls we have met. I shall have to research this more thoroughly."

When they got inside, they went into the living room. Terezi was sitting on the couch with what looked like a small yellow dragon plushie. No one could really tell from this angle what she was actually doing with it... until she turned around. The small dragon plush had a noose round his neck and Terezi was tightening it. Holly and Artemis were a little surprised. But Gamzee didnt see fazed at all... then again, he hadnt been fazed when Holly shot hm with her neutrino and he woke up in a hummer. - so maybe it was just him.

Terezi sniffed the air and her face broke out into a happy smile.

"Gamgam!" she cried happily. She jumped over the sofa and ran up to his giving him a quick hug.

"Hey Terez." said Gamzee.

Terezi let go and gave him a qick high-five before leaping back onto the sofa and tightning a knot round the plushie's neck.

Butler went and sat on another chair and Holly went and sat next to Terezi. Suddenly the door burst open, there stood a VERY angry Karkat.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET HERE!? DID YOU JUST SEE A RANDOM PORTAL AND DECIDE... OH I KNOW, I'LL WALK THROUGH THAT BECAUSE IT LOOKS LIKE A FUCKING MIRACLRE!"

Gamzee looked at him. His face broke into an even wider smile than before and he got up and walked to wards Karkat. Karkat stopped yelling, he had figured out what Gamzee was gonna do. He turned round to start running away. But he was too late...

Gamzee wrpped his long arms round the smaller trolls sides and picked him up in a bug hug.

"Hey motherfucking best friend, honk" said Gamzee snuggling against Karkat's back.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU STUPID FUCKING JUGGALO! HAVE YOU LOST ALL FUCKING SENSE! OR IS YOUR ASS SO HIGH THAT YOU CANT EVEN COMPRHEND WHAT IM SAYING TO YOU!?

Artemis, Butler and Holly all then realised that Gamzee didnt act different because he was just unique...

He was stoned out of his mind.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU FUCKASS CLOWN!" Yelled Karkat as he flailed. Unortunately Gamzee was at least two foot taller than him and way stronger. Eventually Karkat just stopped trying and went limp. Gamzee then put him down gently and walked over the sofa, sat down, and made a bottle of Faygo appear in his hand before chugging it down.

Karkat stood up from the floor scowling, he went and sat on the other side of Terezi.

Artemis looked over the three trolls in his living room. He had not felt a rush like this since from when he found out about the fairy race.

Suddenly there was a loud whirring and a ship appeared in the garden before shielding. There were then a series of rapid knocks on the door. Artemis went and swiftly answered it. When he opened the door, standing there was a very excited Foaly.

"Where are they?" he asked excited.

**Thnx so much for being so patient with me. This chapter took quite a while, because im lazy. Anyway please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, unfortunately this is not a new chapter... I am here to tell you about my latest fanfiction.**

**Its called 'Raising trolls' and it would really help me out if you went and read it. Maybe even review... pretty please :3**

**Thanks for reading... plz check it out.**

**Darkwolfpup22**


End file.
